Tower of Terror: Rent Style
by curlyj1987
Summary: What happens when Roger,Maureen,Benny and Roger's daughter all get stuck on the Tower of Terror. This happens 12 years after Rent. Crossover between Rent and Terror of Tower
1. Chapter 1

September 27, 2006

Tower of Terror: Rent Style

What happens when Roger, Maureen, Benny and Roger's daughter all are suck in the elevator. This happens 12 years after Rent.

Prolong

Mark's view

I do not own the Rent Charters. Angelina and Olivia are mine.

It has been twelve years since Mimi's close experience with death. It has been twelve years of joy and tears.

Two weeks after Mimi's recovery Roger asked Mimi to marry him and she said yes. Mimi quit the Cat Scratch Club. She went back to school and is now a pediatric doctor that specialize kids with HIV and AIDS. Roger made his own album called "Your Eyes" and is making a second one soon. They got married February 14, 1991 St. Valentine's day. Two weeks later Mimi found out, she was pregnant. Nine Months later Angelina Marquez- Davis was born. She was born HIV negative. Roger stays home recording his second album and taking care of Angelina while Mimi works.

Ten years later, Maureen and I got drunk and up sleeping together. A few weeks later, she finds out that she is pregnant with my child. Joanne was mad at first but cool down after a couple of months. Nine months later, she gave birth to Olivia Cohen- Jefferson- Johnson. She lives Maureen and Joanne but I get to see her anytime I like.

Collins got his job back at NYU. He never dated anyone since Angel

Benny we never talk to accept when he collects our rent.

Me I am still working at Buzz-Line and taking care of my daughter. I never found anyone since Maureen.

Tell me what you think so far.

18:43 a9/p9September 27, 20061118:43 a9/p9


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Party

Note: The Terror of Tower is base on the movie not the ride. I do not own Rent or Tower of Terror

The six bohemians, Angelina and Olivia all stood in front of old hotel. They were all there for a charity benefit for HIV and AIDS. They were walking in when they saw Benny and Allison.

"What are you doing here?" Maureen asked angrily still thinking about the time he called the cops at her protest.

"I am here for the charity benefit dinner." Benny said defensively

"Come on you are only here to get your pictures for the presses. " Roger yelled at Benny

"It is not like that Roger." Benny said

"I do not believe you Benny" Roger getting madder every second

"I am here to support people HIV and AIDS." Benny said

"Since when" Maureen said

"Since my friends got HIV and AIDS." Benny said defending himself again

"Now you care you don't seem to care when you pad lock our loft. " Roger said

"Come on guys lets not fight in front of the kids." Mark said pointing to Angelina and Olivia. They both kids watch nervously. Both of them never saw Roger get this mad.

"Come on guys lets go inside." Collins trying to keep everyone calm as normal.

Everybody walk into a huge hotel. As they walked off the elevator, they walked into a huge room. It was all decorated with flowers and lights.

"Wow this place is really beautiful," said Angelina looking at her parents. She is in a short sleeve red dress.

"Yes it is deer," Mimi said to her daughter

"Pretty" Olivia said with excitement she had never saw this many lights in her life. She is in a cute pink dress.

"It is pretty honey," Maureen said to daughter holding her daughter

"Do you like all the lights honey?" Joanne said to daughter

"Yeah mamma'' Olivia said

"Come on guys lets take our seat," Collins said pointing to the seats

They took their seats in the front row.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to HIV and AIDS benefit dinner," said Paul the leader of Life Support.

Comments and suggestions are Welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The expected elevator ride **

"Come on Pookie I was not flirting with the waitress." Maureen said defensively

"Yes you were" Joanne said trying not to get mad

"Come on Pookie after 12 years of marriage you still get jealous when I talk to another women'' Maureen said

"You were not talking you were flirting." Joanne said getting angrier by the second

"Mommy where is Moo." Olivia said walking up to her mothers as her curly brown pick tails was bouncing. Moo was Olivia favorite stuffed toy cow she got as a baby.

"It is in the car I will get." Joanne snapped at Maureen

"No I will get" Maureen snapped back

"Mommy will right back." Maureen said Olivia while giving her a kiss on her cheek. Joanne picked up Olivia. "Bye mommy" Olivia said to her mom

"Shit I forgot my lucky guitar pick in the car," Roger said

"Dad, can I come with you? "Angelina asked

"Sure honey" Roger said

"Angelina stay with your father, I love you both very much" Mimi said to her husband and daughter.

"I love you too'' Roger and Angelina, said at the same time.

"Hey Meems You still have the best ass on the14th street" Roger said as he was leaving

"You know it baby" Mimi said

Roger, Angelina and Maureen stepped on the elevator when they saw Benny.

"What are you doing followings us?" Maureen said angrily

"Do not flatter yourself. Allison got cold and wanted her coat from the car." Benny said

"Aw poor Muffy got cold "said Maureen, said mocking Allison. Roger just laughed.

"It is Allison." Benny getting mad

All of a sudden, the lights went out on the elevator, the elevator dropped 12 floors, and then the elevator disappeared.

Back at benefit dinner

"Momma where is mommy with moo" Olivia said

"She will back soon honey" Joanne said comforting her daughter.

"Have Roger and Angelina have come back from the car yet." Mimi asked

"No I have not seen them yet. They went down with Maureen.

Then Steve came in looking cry. The elevator it disappeared.

Comments and Suggestions are welcome. I will write more if you give lots of comments


	4. Gone Forever

Note: Remember the last thing Maureen said to her daughter it will be in the story later.

**Chapter 4: Gone Forever**

"What do you mean the elevator has disappeared" Mimi said getting up from her seat

"Come with me and you will see" Steve said while walking out the door.

Everybody came to the elevator the police were already there because of the benefit in case things got out of hand. The elevator had yellow police tape on it saying "Do not cross the yellow line."

"I am sorry but the people on this elevator are gone," Said the Officer Rod. The officer was a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"What do you mean they are gone? My husband and my daughter are on the elevator." Mimi said lashing at the police officer. Collins was holding her back and trying to calm her down.

"My wife is on the elevator." Joanne cried to the police officer

"My husband is on the elevator," Allison cried

"Nobody cares about your husband Muffy," Mimi crying on Collins shoulder

"Shut up" Allison snapped back

"Every body calm down and tell me exactly who was on the elevator and the ages of the people." "Also give depiction about the person." The police officer said calmly.

"My husband Roger Davis he has dirty blond hair and hazel eyes he is 35 years old and he is HIV Positive." "My daughter Angelina Davis is 12 years old she has curly brown hair and hazels eyes," Mimi said crying

"My wife Maureen Johnson is 35 she has brown hair and brown eyes. " Joanne said crying

"My husband Benjamin Coffin the third he is 35, bald, tall, and brown eyes." Allison

"Thank you I let you know if I find something but most likely they could be gone forever." Officer Rod

"Ok thank you." "Come on guys lets home" Collins said. They all left looking at the elevator.

A week later (Loft)

The phone rings. Mimi picks the phone up.

"Hello Mrs. Davis this is Officer Rod

"Yes, this is she." Mimi said nervously

" I am sorry Mrs. Davis but were not able to trace any evidence of your husband, daughter or thier friends. All of my men have giving up hope and so did I. I am sorry Mrs. Davis but they are gone fovever." Said officer Rod

"Thanks for calling" Mimi said crying and hanging up the phone

"Who was on the phone" Collins asks with concern

"That was Officer Rod. He said that Roger, Maureen, Angelina and Benny are not coming back." Mimi said crying

Nobody said anyting they just sat thier in silence crying.

Next chapter will be thier memoral service for them. Comments are welcome.


	5. Saddest day ever

**Chapter 5 Saddest day ever**

The four remaining bohemians walk into the church. Everybody was there Roger's parents, Maureen's parents, Benny's parents , people from Roger's old band, classmates of Angelina and people from life support.

Hello everyone, and welcome to Roger Davis, Angelina Davis, Maureen Johnson, and Benjamin Coffin the Third memorial service, does anybody want to anything" the priest said

Mark got up spoke.

"Roger was my best friend since kindergarten. I remember this one time in these older high school kids were calling my names and stole my glasses and then Roger came in and said if you do not stop picking on him, I will tell everyone that you still wear dinosaur pajamas to bed. He was so happy when he find out he was going to be a father. I remember he always would play dolls and play tea party with Angelina. Maureen was my first. My first kiss, my first love and my first person I had sex with. Benny was my roommate even though he was a jerk sometimes he was still our friend. "Mark sat down

Collins was next

"Roger really understood me when Angel died he knew how it felt to lose a person that he loved and told to get on my life and wanted me to be happy. Maureen was always ready for a party and ready to drink. I remember this one time Angel was in the hospital sick so she took me to a local bar and got really wasted. Benny paid for Angel funeral even though Angel killed his dog." Collins sat down.

Joanne was next.

"Maureen and I were having a fight before she went on the elevator. Even when we have our fights I know that she still loves me and it will work it out in the end." Joanne sat down

Alison was next

"Despite what anybody thinks I loved Benny with of my heart. I never got the change to tell him he was going to be a father. We were trying for years to have a baby and almost gave up. I do not how I am going to raise this baby by myself. "Allison sat down.

The last person to speak was Mimi"Allison was not the only person that did not tell her husband she was pregnant.

I am also pregnant. I pick this song because it was Roger's fav song.

_I can stay awke_

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if its me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing

I don't own reant or the lyics to do't want to miss a thing. Review and suggtions are welcome.


	6. Are we dead ?

**Note: **Tower of Terror the movie was on the Disney Channel 10/29/06 8:00

**Chapter 6: Are we dead?**

Roger, Angelina, Maureen and Benny looked around. They had no idea what was going on.

"Daddy what is going on?" Angelina said holding on to her dad close as possible.

"I have no idea sweet heart but is going to be ok," Roger said kissing her on her top of her head.

Just then, they saw a white flash of light. Then Angel and April appeared

"Angel" Roger said as he ran up to her a giant hug.

"Angel I want you to meet my daughter Angelina" Roger said proudly.

"Aw she is beautiful. You get your looks from your parents." Angel said

"Thank you. So you are Angel that everybody talks about." Angelina said with a smile.

"April" Maureen said giving her a hug nearly knocking her over.

"Hey April" Bemmy said

" So I heard you got married to that Muffy girl."

"Its Allison. Yes we have been married for 15 years." Benny said "Hey Angel

"Hey sweetie" Angel said giving Benny a hug. "I am sorry for killing your dog"

"It's ok I hated that dog anyway. " Benny said with a smile

Everybody laughed

"April" Roger said nasty to April.

"Roger please don't act this way I still care about you." April said

"That's bull and you know it," Roger said screaming

"That's enough you two," Angel said pointing to Roger and April

"Angel are we dead?" Roger asked nervously

"No you are not dead. You are under a spell." Angel said

"What do you mean we are under a spell?" Maureen said nervously  
"Somebody has cast a spell on you. That is all I am allowed to tell you." Angel said

"I want my mom." Angelina cried

"I know you do chica. But is going to be alright," Angel said giving Angelina a hug.

"I was going to Mimi this. " Roger pulls out a silver charm bracelet. "There is a candle because she asked me light her candle the day I met her. There is a snowflake because our first kiss was in the snow." There is hearts because we got married on Valentine's Day and a girl because of our beautiful daughter. "

"She would love it." Angelina said

"Angelina right sweetie, Mimi would have loved it." Angel said

"Thanks" Roger said crying

"I was going to ask Rick to dance." Angelina said with a smile

"Who is Rick?" Roger said angrily

"Rick is a guy from my Spanish class; he is the hottest guy in my class." Angelina said

"No boys" Roger said angerily

"But daddy" Angelina wined

"I told you not allowed to date until you are 60." Roger replied

"Listen Chica your dad is just trying to protect you" Angel said sweetly

"Fine" Angel said

Please review!!!


	7. Mark's girl

**Chapter 6: Mark's new girl **

It has been a month since the memorial service. It is the first time Mark been out memorial service.

"Hey welcome back we all miss you" Alexia greeted him with a smile.

"Thanks" Mark said with a smile.

"Hey there is someone I like you introduce to" Alexia said "Hey Lorraine come over here I want you someone introduce you to."

A skinny woman came over with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Lorraine this is Mark Cohn, Mark this is Lorraine Steiner she is a news reporter she will be working with you."

"Hi nice to meet you "Mark said sticking out his giving her a handshake.

"You to" Lorraine said with a smile "I am working on the disappearing elevator that happed a month ago."

"Oh" Mark said looking at the ground

"Did I say something wrong? Whatever it is am sorry." Lorraine said afraid that she did something wrong.

"No it just that my friends disappeared in that elevator.'' Mark said looking like he was about to cry.

"I am sorry I did not know that you knew them. I would not have said anything." Lorraine said apologetic to Mark.

"That's ok you did not know" Mark said, "I will tell you about them if you like."

"Only if you want to," Lorraine said with a smile.

"I want to, I think it will be good for me to talk about it. "Mark said.

"Benny he was our roommate until he married Alison Gray and working with her father. He has been a jerk ever since including pad locking our door. Maureen she was my first everything. She gave me the precious gift in the world my daughter."

"You have a daughter? How old is she? "Lorraine said with surprise

Mark took out a picture out his wallet. "Her name is Olivia and she is two and a half. She lives with my ex- girlfriend and her new girlfriend. "Mark said proudly

"Aw Mark she is adorable" "Wait your girlfriend dump you for another women. That is weird because my ex-boyfriend dumped me for another man and all my friends make fun of me for it. "Lorraine said with a smile.

"Thanks, that is weird my friends make fun of me of that to. Mark said Also on the elevator was my best friend's daughter she was only 13. She was a great kid she had sprit of her mother Mimi but she had her father Roger's personality. Roger was also on the elevator he was my best friend since we been in kindergarten I really miss him the most out of all of them."

"Mark I am so sorry this must have been really hard for." Lorraine said sympathy.

"Thanks, listen some of my friends are going to the Life Café do you want to come with us." Mark asks nervously.

"Sure" Lorraine said with a smile

Please review I will write more if you give me lots, of reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Mark tells all and an unexpected visitor**

"Hey Meems how are you feeling" Collins said while he was sitting on the couch drinking his coffee seeing Mimi coming out of the bathroom.

"Expect from the morning sickness and feeling tried all the time I am good. Is Mark still at work?" said Mimi

"Yeah but he should be home any minute." Collins said looking at his watch.

Just then, Mark walked in "Hey guys I have great news to tell you"

"Hey did just hear someone had good news," Joanne said peeked her head through the door.

"Yeah come in," Mark said. Joanne walked in the loft with Olivia. Olivia had on a purple shirt and purple overalls.

"Guys I have an announcement to make I met a girl and I asked her to the Life Café. " Mark said with a smile this is the first time Mark had smile in a month.

"Mark that great" Joanne said giving Mark a hug.

"Roger would have been so happy for you." Mimi said

"Thanks" Mark said

"So give us details what is her name where did you meet her." Collins said

"Her name is Lorraine Steiner. She works at Buzz Line as a news reporter. I have not felt like this with anybody since Maureen." Mark said

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Collins said walking to the door.

Collins opened the door he was surprised when he saw Alison. "Alison what are you doing hear come in."

"Thanks, my dad does not think I am capable of raising this baby alone he wants meto give it up fpr adoption can I stay with you guys?" Alison said

"It is fine with let me talk to the rest of them." Collins he walked over to the kitchen. "Hey guys can Alison stay with us her dad kick her out."

"Sure honey it will be fun to have another pregnant women around" Mimi said

"Really after all the stuff I did to you guys."

"Forget about that no today but today." Mimi said giving Alison a hug.

Just then, the phone rang

"Sppeeeaakkk "

"Hello Mark this is your mother why do not ever pick up the phone. I just wanted to check on you and Olivia and to see how you guys were doing. I also to make sure you eat because the last time I saw you were to skinny and make you put on clean underwear. "

Collins looked at Mark at laughed

"Aw Marky that is so sweet that your still momma boy. " Mimi said pinching Mark cheek

"Remind me to never get that way with Olivia" Mark laughed

"I promise you "Joanne said with a laugh

Please review and I will write more.


	9. Chapter 9

Tower of Terror: Rent Style

What happens when Roger, Maureen, Benny and Roger's daughter all are stuck on the Terror of Terror. This happens 12 years after Rent. It is a crossover between Rent and Tower of Terror.

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Gang **

"So where is she?" Mimi asked impatiently

"She coming" Mark said

Just then, a young woman walked in wearing a fur coat her hair blowing in the breeze.

"Sorry I am late Alexi wanted me to check over my news report before I go." Lorraine said taking off her jacket.

"It's ok." Mark said giving her a hug. "Guys this is Lorraine Steiner. Lorraine this is… "

"Wait let me guess. She turned to Collins. "You must be Collins the handsome photosphere at NYU."

"What else has Mark said about us?" Collins said shaking Lorraine hand

"Nothing bad I promise. " Then she walked over to Joanne. "You must be Joanne the brilliant lawyer who got Mark the job at Buzz Line." Loraine said with a smile

"Nice to meet you" Joanne said shaking her hand

"You must be Alison. Benny wife your dad is one richest man on avenue A. I am sorry to hear about your husband.

"Thanks, Nice to meet you. Allison said with a smile

"You must be Mimi the dancer who is now a doctor. I am so sorry to hear about your husband and daughter. "Lorraine said to Mimi

"Thank you nice to meet you to. It is about time Mark met a nice girl. ", Mimi said shaking Lorraine' hand.

Then she walked over to Olivia. She was wearing a white tee shirt and a red jumper.

"You must be Olivia. I got you something here you are sweetie." Lorraine hands Olivia a stuffed teddy bear.

"Oh Lorraine you did have to." Mark said

"I wanted too." Lorraine said with a smile

"What do say to Lorraine?" Mark picked up Olivia.

"Tnak you." Olivia said

"You are welcome sweetie." Lorraine said

Mark handed Olivia to Joanne. "Can you watch her for a while?" Mark asked

"Sure "Lorraine said

Mark and Lorraine step outside.

"Lorraine I haven't felt like this in a long time. I want to ask you is…." Mark said nervously.

"Yes. " Lorraine said with a simile

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Mark said nervously.

"Yes would love to." Lorraine said.

Mark and Lorraine share a deep and passionate kiss.

Please Review the more you review the more I write.


	10. collin's new boyfriend

. **Collin's new boyfriend **

Mark and Lorraine have been dating for a month now. They were all going to life support expect for Joanne because she had work and Alison because she is trying to work things out with her dad.

"Ok everybody I want everybody to introduce themselves. " Paul said as everybody sat in a circle.

"Steve"

"Sue"

"Todd"

"Ruby"

"Mark"

"Lorraine"

"Mimi"

"Tom Collins"

"I am Paul lets begin."

"Is this life support meeting taking place." Ask the man

"Yes this is please sit down we were just introducing our self.

He sat between Paul and Collins. "I am Brett Wilson. I am 33 years old. I got HIV my partner but unfortunately, he died a month ago. "

"Sorry to hear that" Paul said

"Thanks." Brett says

After the meeting, they were all going to Life Café.

"Hey why don't you ask Brett to come with us?" Mimi said

"Ok." Collins said

"Brett bunch of are going to the Life Café. Do you want to come with us?" Collins ask nervously

"Sure why not" Brett smiled

At Life Café Joanne, Olivia, and Alison were wanting for them. When they arrived, Joanne and Alison were wondering who the mystery man was.

"Guys this is Brett. He is new at Life Support." Collins introduced him.

"So Bret what do you do?" Joanne asked

"I am an English Professor at NYU. " Brett said

"Wow both of you are professors." Joanne said

"Looks like Collins has a crush." Mimi said happily

Please review and I will write more. Next Brett secret

Note Lorraine does not have HIV she just went with Mark and the rest.


	11. Brett's secet

**Chapter 10 Brett Secret**

Collins and Brett have been dating three weeks now. Lorraine moved into the loft with Mark. Mimi moved back into her old apartment with Alison.

"Come guys we are going to be late for Life Café and we have to pick up Brett. " Collins said

"I am coming you know it is not east being pregnant "Mimi said getting out of the bath room.

"I wouldn't know" Collins said with a laugh.

When they arrived at Brett apartment it looked all shiny and new. The doorman greeted them at the front door the walls had a new paint on them and the red carpets were red too.

"Here we are apartment 3b." Collins said ringing the doorbell.

Collins rang the doorbell.

"I am coming" Brett said behind the door.

"Hi guys" Brett said as he open the door. Brett and Collins gave a kiss hello.

All of sudden there was crying in the back room. They all looked at each

"I coming sweetie." Brett says

Brett walks in the back room and comes out with a baby.

"This is my daughter Mallory. I adopted her with my Brad the one I told you about. We adopted her when she was a week old. She was found in the trash when she was a day old. Then when she was a month old, we found that we were HIV positive. Two weeks later Brad died of the flu.

"I am sorry," Collins said

"Yeah so are we" Mark said

"How old is she?" Mimi asked changing the subject.  
"She just turned five months. " Brett said happily. Mallory looked at her dad happily.

"She is beautiful. " Joanne said

"Thanks."

"Baby" Oliva said happily.

"Can I talk to you alone. " Brett said

"Sure" Collins said

"I watch Mallory." Mimi said.

"Thanks" Brett said giving Mallory to Mimi.

Collins and Brett walked into the back room.

"I guess you want to break up with me." Brett said looking at the ground.

"No. Why would I do a thing like that? "Collins said

"I have a kid most guys don't want guys with kids." Brett said

"You are the first guy a like since Angel. I love you. I always wanted a kid. I am going to love Mallory like my own. " Collins said

"I love you to." Brett said happlily

They kissed happily.

Please review. I promise to write more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Christmas Surprises **

Four mouths later, Mimi and Allison are both six months pregnant. Mark and Lorraine have been dating five months. Collins and Brett have been dating four months and Collins is in the process of adopting Mallory. Olivia is now three.

Olivia was playing with Mallory. They were both in red dresses.

"So are you going to ask her?" Collins asked, as he was decorating the tree.

"Shh, I do not want anybody to know" Mark said quietly

"Sorry" Collins said

The girls walked in the living with freshly baked cookies

"Cookies" Olivia said jumping up and down

"You can have one dinner will be done soon" Joanne said

Olivia goes over to Mark and asks him.

"Daddy can I have more cookies please" Olivia said giving the same pouting face that Maureen would give him.

"You can two more cookies if you eat all of your dinner." Mark said to his daughter.

"Fine" Oliva said

"You guys should try these cookies with peanut butter." Mimi said

"I'll have one. " Allison said. The two of them became the best of friends.

"Can I talk to you in private.'' Mark said

"Sure" Lorraine said

"Lorraine, I haven't felt this good in a long time, and I know we known each other foe a short while but I love you and I want you to marry me? " Mark said getting down on one knee.

"Yes" Lorraine said. They shared a passionate kiss.

They came into the next room

"We have an announcement to make. I asked Lorraine to marry me and she said yes." Mark said

"This calls for a celebration. Champagne and some sprinkle water." Collins said

"You missy are going to be are flower girl." Lorraine said picking up Olivia

"Cool" Olivia said happily

Meanwhile in the hotel

Roger was sleeping until he heard somebody crying. He got up and saw Angelina crying. Roger walked over to Angelina.

"Hey what wrong honey?" aid Roger stroking Angelina hair.

"I really miss mom." Angelina cried

"I know honey I miss her too. I want you hold on to her bracelet for me." Roger said

"Do you really trust me with her bracelet?" Angelina said

"Of course I do. I know I protective of you that because I love you." Roger said giving his daughter a hug.

"I love you too. " Angelina said giving a hug back.

Angelina and Roger went right back to sleep.

Please review and I promise to write more soon.


	13. One Bride and Two Emotional Bridesmaids

**Chapter 12 One Bride and Two Emotional Bridesmaids **

Mark and Lorraine wedding date is January 31, 2004. Joanne, Allison, Mark's sister Cindy are bride's maids and Mimi is the Maid of Honor. Mark's 14-year-old twin nieces as junior bride's Maids Brett, Lorraine's brother Luis and Cindy's husband Scott are groom's men and Collins is the best man. Olivia and Mallory are flowers girls. Mark's five-year nephew is ring barrier.

" Lorraine do like my new dress?" Olivia said twirling in her new white dress with a red bow.

"Yes I love your dress why don't you show your dad?" Lorraine said

"OK." Olivia said running out of the room.

Mimi, Joanne and Alison enter the room.

"Hey sweetie you look beautiful." Joanne said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah you look so beautiful" Mimi and Allison, said together crying who were both 7 months pregnant.

"Thanks, Hey guys what is wrong?" Lorraine said

"You look so beautiful and I look like a whale." Mimi said crying

"I look like a whale also." Allison said crying

"You guys look beautiful," Lorraine, said trying to cheer her friends  
"Do you really think so?" Mimi said

"Yes" Lorraine said

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys are you ready." Collins said

"Yes" the girls said at once

Mark was the first one to walk down the aisle with his parents. Then it was Cindy and Scott. The next people who went down the aisle were Joanne and Brett. Then Alison and Luis walked down the aisle. Then Collins who was holding Mallory and Mimi walked down the aisle. Then it was Mark's nieces. Then it was Mark's nephew. Then Olivia walk down the aisle throwing pink rose pedals.

Then Lorraine walk down with her dad.

"Do you take Lorraine to be your wife?" said the Rabbi

"I do" Mark said

"Do you take Mark to be your husband?" said the Rabbi

"I do" Lorraine said

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." Rabbi said

Mark and Lorraine said

After the Wedding

"I am going for two weeks to Hawaii. Daddy will be right back.'' Mark said kissing Olivia on top of her head

"No. That's what mommy said before she gone with Uncle Roger and Angie." Olivia said

"Come here. I call you everyday and I will bring you home a present," Mark said hugging his daughter

Please review and I promise to write more.


	14. Flashbacks and Births

**Chapter 13: Flashbacks and Births **

It has been two months since Mark and Lorraine wedding. Mimi and Allison are both nine months pregnant. Mimi is sitting by the window alone. Allison was out with a friend from high school. Mark, Lorraine and Joanne took Olivia to the park. Collins and Brett were at court adopting Mallory.

_Flashback: Mimi was nine months pregnant with Angelina. Roger was playing with his guitar. Mark was playing with his camera. Mimi was taking a nap when suddenly there was water all over the bed. _

_"Roger my water just broke" Mimi said panicky _

_"Don't worry I just get anther one." Roger said _

_"No you idiot I am going into labor." Mimi screamed at Roger _

_"Come on we need you take you to the hospital. Come on breath." Roger said _

_"I will call Maureen, Joanne and Collins," Mark said running to the phone. _

_When Mark, Roger and Mimi got to the hospital Joanne, Maureen and Collins were already there. _

_"Breath Meems" Roger said _

_"Stop telling me to breath this is your fault.'' Mimi yelled at Roger _

_ A couple minutes later, they heard crying from the next room. _

_"You guys can come in now." Roger said coming out of the delivery room. _

_All of the _bohemians gather around Mimi.

_"Guys I want you to introduce to our daughter Angelina Marquez- Davis." Mimi said happily _

_End flashback _

"Hey how are you doing?" Allison said coming in

"Good I was just thinking of when Angelina was born. How was your lunch with your friend? "Mimi said sipping her tea

"It was good. I am keeping getting this pain 10 minutes apart. ." Alison said holding her stomach

"I think you are in labor. I call Mark and Lorraine.

"Mark Lorraine come here quick Allison is in labor." Mimi said to Mark's cell phone

Mark, Lorraine, and everybody else showed up in five minutes.

"Come on lets take you to the hospital." Mark said

They were two blocks from the hospital

"Guys my water broke" Mimi said

"I know Alison we are taking you to the hospital." Mark said

"Not Allison my water broke. " Mimi screamed

After a couple minutes when they arrived to the hospital, they heard two babies crying.

"Guys I want you to meet Adam Tony Davis," Mimi said as they walked into the hospital room.

"I want you to meet Russell Edward Coffin. We used the middle names of Benny and Roger." Alison said smiling

"Guys we have an announcement to Lorraine's pregnant." Mark said

Everybody hugged Mark and Lorraine.

Please review and I will right more I promise.


	15. Nine Months Later

**Chapter 14: Nine Months Later **

It has been nine months since Adam and Russell have been born. Adam and Russell are nine months. Mallory is about twenty-one months. Olivia is four years old. Lorraine is nine mouths pregnant.

Mark and Lorraine were sleeping.

"Markey I think the baby is coming now." Lorraine screamed at Mark.

"I call the doctor and the rest of the bohos. " Mark said. Mark walked into Olivia's room.

"Olivia honey wake up Lorraine having the baby. " Mark said

"Yeah am going to be a big sister." Olivia said happily.

"Guys wake up quick Lorraine having the baby. " Mark said on the phone to Mimi

"We'll be there right away." Mimi said

A couple minutes later, everybody showed up at the apartment.

"Come on Lorraine" said Joanne picking up Olivia.

A couple minutes later, they arrive at the hospital.

"I can not believe you did this to me I hate you." Lorraine screams at Mark

"That's funny that what Maureen said when she was giving birth to Olivia." Mark said

A couple minutes later, they heard crying in the next room.

They walk into the hospital room.

"Guys there someone I want you introduce you to Lucy Rose Cohn." Lorraine said with a smile.

"She beautiful" Collins said

"Baby" said Mallory

"Hi I am your big sister." Olivia said

"I remember the day that your mom found that she was pregnant with you." Mark said looking at his daughter

_Flashback _

_Life Café 4 years earlier _

_"Joanne I have to tell you something remember the day we got to a fight." Maureen said _

_"Yeah so" Joanne said _

_"I went to Mark's place and we ended up sleeping together and yesturday I found I was pregnant with Mark baby." Maureen said crying _

_"You're pregnant with Mark's baby." Joanne screamed _

_Roger, Mimi, and Collins laughed. Mark was in shock. _

_"Mommy want does pregnant mean." Said 10-year-old Angelina in a red tee shit and overalls she was coloring in her princess coloring book. _

_"It means that she is going to have a baby. Something that you do not have to worry about for a long long time until you are at least 30 years old or maybe older." Roger said to her daughter _

_"Mark I want to raise this baby by myself. You can visit him or her anytime you like." Maureen said crying _

_"Fine but I get to be their when you give birth. " Mark said _

_"Fine" Maureen said with a hug. _

_Please review and I will write more. _


	16. PLEASE READ

Hey everyone,

I put a sequel to my story. So please read and review. It is called Tower of Terror part 2, so please read and review thanks.

Thanks,

Jen


End file.
